


Cooking Up Friendship

by FeliciaSueLynn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chopped AU, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, friendship!baeksoo - Freeform, this fic goes nowhere but my heart wanted to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: A Friendship!Baeksoo Chopped!AU drabble/oneshot.





	

Kyungsoo flips the shrimp he’s sauteeing for dinner and looks at Baekhyun sitting across from the stove at Kyungsoo’s island. Baekhyun’s leaning on his fists as he watches Kyungsoo navigate his kitchen and cook with ease.

“What would I do without you cooking dinner for me,” Baekhyun sighs. Kyungsoo snorts.

“Baek, you’re a multi-platinum recording artist. You’re personal assistant would just hire you a personal chef. Lord knows no one will let you cook for yourself,” Kyungsoo teases.

“Yea, but it wouldn’t be made with the love from one of my best friends,” Baekhyun replies sipping his drink. He slams it down and swallows before continuing, “Wait are you saying I can’t cook?”

“You can’t even make a hard boiled egg,” Kyungsoo says drily, flipping the shrimp again and giving the lemon butter sauce one final stir. 

“That’s not fair. I’m an adult. I am fully capable of making my own food,” Baekhyun splutters.

Kyungsoo turns to grab something from his cupboard smirking to himself but wiping it from his face before he turns around. The Chopped producers have been floundering to get celebrities for the celebrity charity episodes this season. Sacrificing his best friend for the cause was something Kyungsoo volunteered almost immediately when he heard.

“So you’re saying you could cook yourself full meals? Yea right,” Kyungsoo says turning back around. 

“I don’t appreciate that tone. Of course I can.”

“Then you wouldn’t mind proving it, right?”

“What do you mean,” Baekhyun says grabbing one of the shrimps from the pan and popping it in his mouth, “Hawt, hawt, hawt.” He yelps fanning his mouth and taking another sip of his drink to try and cool it down.

“Chopped is doing their annual celebrity charity series. You should volunteer to go on.”

Baekhyun pales, “I’m not sure I’m that level of good.”

“Oh I see, it’s not like the other celebrities are chefs either but if you can’t put your money where your mouth is then...” Kyungsoo goads him knowing full well that Baekhyun’s competitiveness won’t allow him to back down.

“That’s not what I said,” Baekhyun huffs standing up, “Of course I can do it.”  
____________________________________________

“Today on Chopped Tournament of Stars we have four celebrities dedicating their time for worthy causes. Please welcome Chef Baekhyun Byun, you probably know him since his current single is unavoidable on the radio. Who are you supporting today?”

“Ah, yes. I’m here to raise money and awareness for the American Civil Liberties Union. The ACLU is a non profit organization that helps preserve our rights.”

“Sounds like a great cause.”

Baekhyun nods from where he’s standing in front of his basket. The camera pans to the table next to him. Kyungsoo makes a face at Baekhyun and Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at him. Kyungsoo gets a subtle cough from his left. It’s one of the producers but Kyungsoo can’t really be bothered to care.

“Next is internet personality and recent Broadway star, Thomas Sanders.”

Thomas does his signature giggle and deeply voiced, “Hi.”

“And which Charity will you be supporting,” Ted Allen asks.

“Well, there are so many good charities but I finally settled on the Trevor Project to help raise awareness for mental illness in the LGBT community.”

Ted nods and the camera continues down the stations.

 

“We also have recently married NHL player, Jack Zimmermann. Good to have you here Jack.”

“Good to be here, I’m supporting You Can Play,” Jack says in his usual press monotone. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He’d heard about Jack from his husband Bitty on his Food Network web series Bitty Bakes. Kyungsoo has high hopes for his food at least.

“Right,” Ted replies, “What’s You Can Play’s purpose.”

“Helping to eradicate homophobia in sports. If you can play, you can play,” Jack replies. 

The camera sweeps to final competitor. A small time actor who recently made their break. Kyungsoo remembers she started her career in online web series and was finally able to break out from that. Her name is Mary Kate Wiles.

They jump right into the ingredient baskets. They’re given chicken tenders, avocados, kochujang and gummy bears. Kyungsoo sees the look of absolute panic on Baekhyun’s face and Kyungsoo almost immediately regrets getting Baekhyun on the show. For Baekhyun’s sake as much as his own. He forgot he’d have to actually try whatever Baekhyun attempted to make. 

Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun like a hawk, biting at his lip and hoping Baekhyun makes something edible. 

Alex leans towards Kyungsoo and says, “Is Baekhyun putting the chicken tenders in the food processor? Oh god, he’s putting the chicken in the food processor.”

“Kyungsoo,” Ted latches on, “It’s no secret that you and Baekhyun are good friends. Any idea why he decided to join us today on Chopped Celebrities?”

Kyungsoo smirks, “For charity of course. Baekhyun is dedicated to human outreach.”

“Oh really,” Ted replies smiling, “I heard you asked him to come.”

“I may have nudged him a little but it wasn’t too hard to get him to say yes.”

The 30 minutes flash before Kyungsoo’s eyes and soon the four contestants are standing in front of the judges table. Mary Kate made a good dish completely reimagining the chicken fingers and making the gummy bears into a sauce. Jack somehow managed to turn all the ingredients into a delicious mini pie. The crust was even thoroughly cooked. And Thomas Sanders dish was good just missing a few spices and not as creative. 

Baekhyun’s dish though. Kyungsoo almost wanted to beg to not try. The food processed chicken was spread over a bed of lettuce with the gummy bears somehow turned into a thick paste spread over the entirety of it with nothing in them to cut the sugary. Kyungsoo glares up at Baekhyun who smiles back innocently but Kyungsoo is pretty sure this is payback for tricking him into agreeing to be on the show. 

Kyungsoo gulps and tries the food. It tastes just as bad as he thought it would. He tries to keep his face straight and professional instead of immediately spitting it out like he wants to. He looks up at Baekhyun and the smile has turned into a mischievous smirk. Definitely pay back.

All the judges give bad feedback and it’s no surprise Baekhyun is the first cut from the show. The rest of the show goes fine. Kyungsoo’s leaving the studio when he’s accosted by Baekhyun.

“You waited for me,” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Yea. I still need you to feed me.”

Kyungsoo laughs, “You think I’m feeding you after what you just made me eat.”

Baekhyun shrugs but smiles at Kyungsoo and gives him puppy dog eyes. Kyungsoo sighs. 

“Fine. Let’s go.”

“This is why you’re my favorite.”

“You say that to all your friends.”

Baekhyun shrugs again but jumps into the front seat of Kyungsoo’s black truck and props his feet on the dashboard.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Just a cute drabble/oneshot because I love friendship!Baeksoo SO much.


End file.
